


Break Me Off Some Bank

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Coda, Gen, Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Raph's a sucker.





	Break Me Off Some Bank

**Author's Note:**

> Don't stop, don't stop giving Mikey things. All praise the Holy Chalupa.

“C’mon, Raph.” Mikey begged, face weirdly distorted from being upside down. He hung, knees hooked around the rail of the fire escape, eye level with Raphael. The neon lights from the drugstore nearby bounced off his aviator shades. ‘Disguise’, his _shell_. “Just spot me now and -”

“No.” Raph said.

“Sixty-five cents.” Mikey said. The kid was crazy. A joker. “C’mon Raph. A dollar. Dollar - _fifty_?”

“You’re haggling all backwards.” Raph said. “You’re supposed to go lower.”

“Dude, I’m _starving_.”

“Nevermind. _You_ prolly can’t go lower.”

His frown looked like the worst smile upside down.

“I’m not giving you money for the vending machine, loser.” Raph said, turning away from his brother, resisting the urge to turn when he heard the soft whump of Mikey hitting the ground. “Sensei told me I’m not supposed to feed you after midnight.”

“I’ll be a good gremlin.” He told Raph, grabbing for his arm, and Raph shook him off biting back a grin. “Just, like, a single honeybun. Chips! Anything! _C’mon_.”

“ _You_ come on.” Raph said and Mikey tugged his arm again, harder, pulling him sideways in the alley. “No, Mikey!”

Raph looked down, already trying to tamp down the anger crawling up in him. It was a mistake to look down. The shades were gone, just Mike’s dumb face. His big, dumb eyes looking at him pleadingly.

“You _will_ pay me this dollar back.” Raph said reaching for his billfold, while Mikey whooped.

**Author's Note:**

> Walk little, walk small, talk [big thoughts](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
